Terror Hunter Por Franco (Concurso Halloween)
by ROCKMANATION
Summary: Ganador del tercer lugar en el concurso de Halloween. Resumen: Axl finalmente se recupera luego de la batalla contra Lumine, pero un incidente a sucedido en la base hunter y ahora es necesario que Axl descubra al responsable.


**3ER LUGAR EN EL CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN 2013 DEL GRUPO ROCKMANATION**

Resumen: Axl finalmente se recupera luego de la batalla contra Lumine, pero un incidente a sucedido en la base hunter y ahora es necesario que Axl descubra al responsable.

La siguiente es un fanfiction basado en el juego Rockman X8 y como tal tiene el único fin de entretener y no guarda relación alguna con la historia original, los personajes de la siguiente obra le pertenecen a su respectivo autor original.

* * *

**TERROR HUNTER**

**POR FRANCO**

Año 21XX, Siglo 22 de la nueva era.

Ubicación: Base Hunter

_´´Tenemos que luchar… no solo contra los Mavericks sino contra nuestro propio destino``_

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, el ataque que Lumine dio contra mi antes de darle el golpe de gracia me había dejado fuera de combate, lo último que recuerdo fueron esas palabras hasta el día de hoy las cuales no han abandonado mi cabeza, despierto en la sala de emergencias de la base, confundido, parecía como si nuestra peligrosa batalla en la luna hubiera sido más que un mero sueño, pero daba igual, mi mente estaba hecha un desastre después de todo.

—Nada como un buen sueño para repone… —me estaba diciendo a mí mismo para relajarme pero me detengo un momento para revisar mi frente, me impresione al no sentir ningún daño, estaba totalmente reparado, como si no hubiera sucedido nada, eso debió alegrarme pero por algo me sentí inquieto, digo si recibí daño podría jurar que mis partes serían más difíciles de reemplazar. Tal vez empezaba a ser paranoico, pero no pude evitar notar que además no había energía, no había luz, y lo único encendido en la habitación era el equipo médico, nada de esto era normal, y no me hacía falta un sentido detectivesco para notarlo.

De cualquier forma no lo averiguaría quedándome ahí, como no había energía no tuve opción más que forzar la puerta, solo necesite abrirla un poco para mirar al exterior, el pasillo estaba totalmente devastado lo que me aceleró a abrir la puerta, al terminar de abrirla ví que era correcto, el lugar estaba hecho pedazos pero increíblemente la habitación en donde estaba no había sido tocada, mi curiosidad me hizo girarme devuelta a la habitación pero mi atención se desvió al panel que abría la puerta, el horror se apodero de mi al reconocer a la persona que estaba ahí, un reploid… pero no cualquiera…

—¡X! —alarmado por la condición en la que estaba lo recogí para revisarlo temiendo lo peor, su cuerpo estaba en terribles condiciones y su brazo en el que debería estar su X-buster había sido cortado, no podía pensar en ni un solo enemigo que podría dejar a X en estas condiciones, no podía creer que pasara y desesperadamente traté que X abriera los ojos, todo era inútil, hasta que se me ocurrió algo— No pierdo nada intentando esto —llevé lo que quedaba de X dentro de la sala de emergencias, sabía que no había suficiente poder como para que X despertara, pero yo si lo tenía, considerándola la única opción me conecte a la máquina para darle energía y conectando igual a X le empecé a transferir mi energía, tuve que esperar pero finalmente me alegre al ver que X había abierto los ojos.

—¿Axl…? —vi que no estaba bien, hasta dudo un poco al lograr verme— ¿Co… como sigo vivo?

—Te estoy dando algo de mi energía, acabo de despertar y… ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Y qué le sucedió a la base?! —no podía evitar estar alarmado, ver a X en esas condiciones me había dejado claro que lo que lo había atacado no era algo bien intencionado.

—Axl… tienes que huir… —X me respondió como pudo, pero no pude creer que lo que me decía, quiso decir que abandonara la base— Entiéndelo… quien te busca no es un enemigo normal, se trata de… —el dolor no lo dejo terminar, vi como su sistema empezaba a decaer y aunque mi energía seguía siendo transferida eso no ayudaría a que se recupere— No importa lo que pase… cuando lo veas… aca… ba… lo…

—¡X no! ¡X! —golpeé la maquina tratando de hacerla funcionar, pero no hubo forma… lo que mantenía vivo a X… lo que lo había ayudado a luchar todas sus batallas hasta ese día… vi como en este momento lo había abandonado… la ira se apodero de mí, destroce la maquina culpándola por no haber salvado a mi amigo, seguí así hasta que toda mi ira bajo, no sentí otra necesidad más que salir de ese lugar para buscar al responsable que le había hecho est la base.

Mi caminata por la base fue tranquila, pero a tal grado que resulto la peor cosa que hubiera presenciado, nadie… ni un solo de los hunters que estaban ahí, ni siquiera los navegadores mostraban señales de vida, y cada vez que avanzaba era peor. Finalmente llegue a la sala central, el cual al igual que el resto de la base estaba en una situación deplorable, lo único que agradecí fue que no me encontré con nadie, no pude imaginar cómo reaccionaría si hubiera encontrado a Pallete o a otro en la misma condición que los demás, seguí mi camino tratando de evitar que eso perturbara aún más mi juicio.

—¡Axl! —levanté la guardia enseguida al escuchar esa voz, armado enseguida levante mi guardia hacia el pasillo del cual vine y del cual sabía que había venido esa voz.

—¡Muéstrate de una vez maldito! —estaba seguro de que la persona responsable de todo era el que me estaba siguiendo, resistí la tentación de disparar para saber quién había sido el asesino de toda la fuerza Hunter, pero mi impresión fue otra al ver quien era— ¿Zero?

—Baja tus armas Axl, tranquilo… —en realidad no pude creer que era Zero, en el fondo estaba feliz pero mi guardia no bajo tan rápido temiendo que alguien tratara de engañarme, mientras yo seguía discutiéndome esto ese que aún me discutía si era el verdadero Zero se acercó a mí— me alegra ver que estas bien... temí lo peor al recibir la llamada de emergencia

—¿Llamada de emergencia? —pregunté teniendo ya curiosidad a lo que iba a decirme.

—Sí, ayer a la media noche la base fue atacada por un enemigo desconocido, yo no me encontraba en la base en ese momento, pero puedo deducir que quien ataco la base fue un espía Maverick.

—¡Espera espera espera! —lo detuve un segundo tratando de entender lo que dijo, ya en ese momento me preocupo menos que fuera un impostor, no era tan fácil copiar aquel tono único que tenía Zero— ¿dices que alguien se infiltro y ataco a la base desde adentro?

—Precisamente…

—Pero aún no logro pensar en nadie que pueda dejar la base así… y más aun … a X…

—Yo también acabo de ver a X… pero eso me hace pensar que el enemigo huyo después de luchar contra él, X nunca sería un blanco fácil… de seguro vio tu condición y te puso seguro para que el intruso no llegara a ti…

—X… —no pude evitarlo, me sentí molesto, culpable, X había dado su vida para protegerme y ahora ese asesino andaba suelto, sea o no en la base hunter, iba a atraparlo y hacerlo pagar— debemos averiguar quién hizo esto, no se saldrá con la suya

—¿Ya pensaste en alguna forma de descubrirlo?

—Solo una, si podemos darle energía a la sala de seguridad las cámaras podrían mostrarnos quien fue el responsable de todo

—No es mala idea, déjame encargarme de la electricidad, la sala de seguridad tiene una clave así que te lo dejo a ti ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias —Zero no dudo en alejarse al saber lo que debía hacer pero al verlo tan tranquilo me pareció extraño, me pregunte por un momento si era que ocultaba lo que sentía o simplemente no quería que me preocupara aún más, aunque la verdad no era tan raro, muchas veces no entendía porque Zero era tan serio.

Me dirigí a la sala del comandante Signas, si alguien podía tener la clave de la sala de seguridad debía ser él, no tardé mucho en llegar e igual que la anterior tuve que abrir la puerta del comandante a la fuerza, el miedo nuevamente recorrió todo mi cuerpo al entrar y ver que el comandante estaba ahí, pero la única diferencia era que su cabeza ya no estaba, intente guardar la calma pensando que debía tener la clave en un lugar específico, busque por todas partes y finalmente di con algo, el comandante tenia las claves de toda la base en un lugar específico y para mi fortuna la luz también había regresado, parecía que finalmente las cosas marcharían bien pero fui sorprendido en aquel momento, la luz al llegar me dejo ver la cabeza del comandante tirada en el suelo, al verlo en aquel momento me sentí vacio… como si me falta que el comandante me regañara por haber entrado a su oficina sin permiso, ese sentimiento me hizo querer aún más tener la cabeza del responsable en mis manos.

Sin más que hacer, corrí deprisa a la sala de seguridad, sentí que no podía perder más tiempo y mientras más rápido supiera la identidad del asesino más pronto acabaría con él. Digité la clave con rapidez y enseguida empecé a revisar lo que las cámaras habían grabado, busqué desesperadamente señales del responsable resistiendo ver como el intruso acababa uno por uno con mis compañeros de la base, llegue a la cámara del pasillo, el mismo pasillo que daba a mi habitación, X estaba apresurado y como me contó Zero él había cerrado con seguro mi habitación, en ese momento el intruso salto sobre X viéndose claramente quien había sido el responsable.

—No… no es posible… —la cámara me mostró una imagen que nunca imagine posible, mis ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal y el miedo se apoderó de mi al darme cuenta que el responsable aún seguía en la base.

—Axl… —posiblemente eso fue lo último que escuche, en ese momento fui derribado, poco a poco perdí el conocimiento viendo como la persona que me disparo se acercaba a mí.

—Ze… zero…

La realidad fue muy clara, pero dolorosa de ver para mí, el responsable de la masacre en la base de los mavericks hunter, había sido Zero… lo único que pude sentir luego de caer fue mi mente como se llenaba de preguntas y el sentimiento de frustración que sentía al recordar las últimas palabras de X, no entiendo porque Zero hizo todo esto, pero al parecer, me había llegado el fin…

—Axl… Axl… despierta compañero —esa voz, era la de Zero sin duda, no puedo entender que sucedió pero yo seguía vivo pero me sentí diferente, como si no fuera yo, mi vista por fin se estaba aclarando y finalmente pude ver lo que había frente a mí, era un espejo, pero al verlo no pude encontrarme, no… no era yo quien estaba frente al espejo— ¿Qué crees? ¿Con esto los mavericks ya no serán un problema?

—¡¿Qu-qué demonios hiciste?! —lo que vi frente al espejo no era ni yo ni Zero, parecía una mezcla de nuestras partes en un solo cuerpo y con el X-buster ensamblado en el brazo derecho, sentí terror, no podía moverme con voluntad propia, ni siquiera las partes que sabía que me pertenecían se movían— ¿Atacaste la base hunter… por esto Zero?

—No lo entendieron Axl… y sabía que tú tampoco… —me sorprendí como me respondió Zero ¿dijo que no lo entendería? Mas importante ¿Cómo podíamos hablar si estábamos en el mismo cuerpo— Hace unos días luego de la batalla con Lumine me di cuenta, tenía razón… los mavericks se volverán cada vez más poderosos, y no podemos dejar que lastimen a nadie… es nuestra misión como maverick hunters

—¡¿Pero hacer eso?! ¡Aniquilaste a todos solo porque no lo entendieron! ¡El Zero que conozco nunca le hubiera hecho caso a un Maverick y menos a Lumine! —fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido y la razón del comportamiento errático de Zero— Lumine… lo que me hizo… por algo no me afecto pero… ¡¿Zero no lo entiendes?! Todo esto lo planeo Lumine, te corrompió y ahora te provoco esto ¡por favor Zero lucha! ¡Tienes que detener esta locura!

—Sabía que no lo entenderías Axl… —mis esperanzas casi mueren al escuchar eso, se debía a que sentí que el Zero que conocía había muerto— pero no importa, justo ahora he corrido un virus en nuestro sistema, hará que nuestras mentes se fusionen pero la mía prevalecerá —fue más allá de lo que nunca imagine, me hizo llegar a la peor de la situaciones pensando que Zero se convirtiera en un nuevo Sigma— Tranquilo, haremos lo que más querías, acabar con todos los Mavericks que quieras.

—Yo… no…

_No importa lo que pase… cuando lo veas… aca… ba… lo… _

—No puedo aceptar eso Zero… —no había más opción, Zero enseguida intuyo lo que estaba por hacer, con dificultad y contra la voluntad de Zero levante el brazo que llevaba el X-buster apuntando justo a la cabeza de ambos, no era difícil imaginar cual era mi intención.

—Piénsalo Axl… sin nosotros ya no habrá nadie quien combata a los mavericks… el mundo estará en peligro más que nunca…

—No está en mis planes convertirme en esto, por eso me alejé de Red Alert… el verdadero Zero haría lo mismo…

—Yo soy Zero

—No… ya nunca más… —decidido pronuncié mis últimas palabras y termine disparando el rayo cargado que termino atravesándonos la cabeza, en ese momento sentí como dejaba este mundo, me pregunté qué seria del mundo ahora sin los mavericks hunters, pero… no me arrepentí de lo que hice… solo espero haber hecho lo mismo que hubiera hecho X… mi héroe… que en paz descansen…

Fin.

* * *

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**

**ROCKMANATION SÓLO COMPARTE LA HISTORIA, NO ES DUEÑO DE LA MISMA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
